Our story: Jaimie Alexander & Matt Dallas Love Story
by Howarand
Summary: with Jaimie parent cancer, she had nothing, her dad leave her when she was a baby, her mom surgery at the hospital, kids at school, making fun of her. she was alone, she didn't need help, she can take her own self. But when an handsome boy comes to her school, he saw something in her he couldn't figure out right away, he lunge to help her. This Jaimie Alexander and Matt Dallas face
1. trouble through her life

**First chapter**. **trouble through her life.**

Jaimie was in her junior year of high school and was 16 ½ years old. She had been bullied all of her life, and had never had a father—she only had a mother that could barely take care of herself. Sometimes Jaimie would even skip school to stay home with her sick mother. She only had her mom in her life, and she didn't want to lose that.  
Today, Jaimie woke up early so she could walk the 6 miles to school. It was a walk that she had completed for her entire school career. When cars drove past her, they would often slow down and look at her. Jaimie would just hug her book tight to her chest like it was the only thing that mattered and keep walking, ignoring that eyes that followed her. Her shoes were always full of dust when she arrived to school, and her clothes had dirt, stain in there.  
Like every other day, all eyes turned to her as if she were the only person in the school. If she didn't know why they were looking at her like that, she would think they were looking at her because she was so pretty she could be a celebrity.  
Hell no. that was a lie—Jaimie looks at the mirror everyday just to remind herself of what a mess she is. Her face full of dirt her clothes full of hole.  
 **"What is she wearing today?"** she heard a girl whisper. Not just one girl, actually, but also the entire school. Jaimie glanced up only to see Kristen's face twisted in disgust. Kristen was a blonde bimbo, and although she wasn't exactly popular, she had a lot of friends. Well, more friends than Jaimie could ever get.  
That was a bad example; everyone in this entire school could make more friends than her, the school hated her.  
Kristen was the girl that everyone was always talking about, saying how nice she is, and what a sweetheart she is. Well, only if you weren't her enemy. Kristen had never said anything to Jaimie; and Jaimie was thankful that although they weren't friends, Kristen was polite enough to keep her disgust to herself, except for today.  
 **"Hey, ugly girl, catch!"**

Danny yelled from across the hall, throwing the ball at her. Jaimie tried to dive out of the way, and ended up falling face first on the floor. The room was full of laughter, Danny's friends laughing the loudest.  
Danny was the boy that all the girls fell for, even though he was a notorious cheater and a man slut. He was popular, and the girls loved it. Sometimes Jamie wondered why girls fell for the bad boys when they were only risking their heart on someone who would probably hurt them. The problem with Jamie was, even though she was a girl, she couldn't understand other girls.

Jaimie self-consciously raised herself up from the floor, trying not to look at the circle of people that surrounded her. She was so embarrassed that she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
Every day was getting harder and harder to deal with Jaimie struggled every day with thoughts of not being able to take it anymore. Jaimie wanted to kill herself just to relieve the daily pain she endured. The one thing keeping her from doing it was taking care of her sick mother—she wanted, and needed, to take care of her. Her mother was the one reason she was still alive today.

Today lunch wasn't much better either, she sat in the table where she always been siting, through all her High Schools. She knew what happened every day when she sat in this table.  
Lunchtime was her worse subject in school. You might bot believe her, but it is. Lunch not even a subject, it was a break time but Jamie hated it. I mean who wouldn't kids through their food at you, insulting you.

 **"Oops.** "

The water of the food was dripping through Jaimie shirts; she look over at her Danny was standing behind her.

The student's laughter grows, Jaimie hold her shirt up, she didn't have new one she could wear.  
Jaimie stand her foot moving her, she didn't want to cry in front of the whole school she wanted to be strong. For herself and her mother.

 **"What is going on here?"** comes Mr. Dawn voice through the crowd.

Everyone was silent from the principle voice.  
Mr. Dawn looks at Jaimie, he feels bad for her, and the student never quit even how much detention has given them.  
 **"Who did this?"** Yelled Mr. Dawn. Everyone was still quiet," somewhere still giggling though.

 **"I ask who did this."**

Mr. Dawn shouted again; He knew Jaimie wouldn't tell him, sometimes he think she's stupid, not in grade she's stupid of not wanting to protect herself.

 **"If none of you not going to tell me." "I am going to call all of your parent and reported it to them,"** He threatened.  
Every kid's hand was pointing at Danny that was standing there uncomfortably looking like he was about to run around the Cafeteria.

 **"Thank You."**  
 **"Jaimie you go clean up," and you Mr.,** " Mr. Dawn pointed his finger at Danny.  
 **"You in a lot of trouble buddy, you are coming with me."**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think of this first chapter if I should write more.**_  
 _ **Be honest how it is, good or bad comment don't really care**_


	2. Embulance to the rescue

_**ambulance to the rescue**_

 **"Mom, you have to eat,"** Jamie said, opening her mother's mouth and putting food in it. Every spoonful of food ended up dripping out anyway.

 **"Mom you need to chew it,"** said Jaimie. Jaimie had been awake since 5:00 Am in the morning. She wanted to feed her mother and keep her healthy; unfortunately they were almost out of food in the house.  
"I need to get a job," thought Jaimie. Yeah, she really needed to get one. Her mother's cancer was getting worse every day. Jaimie barely had enough money for food, and she had no idea how she could afford to pay for her mother's health.  
 **"Ja-i-mie g, go t, t, to scho-ol."** Her mother weakly stammered.

" **I am not going until you finish eating your food.."** Replied Jaimie stubbornly. Jaimie put another spoonful of food in her mother's mouth.  
Her mother forced herself to eat it until she started coughing and gagging.

 **"Mom, are you okay?** " Jaimie screamed. Her mother was shaking and on the ground, her head turned backward.

 **"Mom, please**!" Jaimie screamed again.

The more she was talking, the shakier her mother was. Was it her fault?' was it because she forced her mother to eat the food?  
Jamie shakes her mother once was done shaking. Her phone was not working anymore. What will she do?  
She couldn't leave her mother alone like this. Jaimie ran to her neighbor's house. She knock so hard. Her neighbors open the door glaring at her, disgust by her.

 **"What are you at my house girl?** " Her neighbor yelled. **"Do you want me to call the police?"**  
Jaimie shaken her head. It was hard for her to talk, and this was the only time she would ask anybody else a favor.

 **"M, my mom is dying, I need to use your phone to call the police."**  
 **Her neighbor looks at her, still glaring.**

 **"Get your bloody shit out of my house girl,** " she yelled. Jaimie went to her knees crying.

 **"Please**!" Jaimie pleaded **"Please she's the only person I have left.** " **I will do anything.** she pleaded more.  
The neighbor looks at her once more and closes the door on her face.

Jaimie step back down around to the other one of her neighbors.  
She didn't understand how cruel the world could be. Why wouldn't her neighbor help her? Her mother is dying in there.  
Jaimie run across the other street, stomping her feet while running, she stopped and saw the house that was for sale. "Does anyone live here? Thought Jaimie. she wasn't going to waste her time thinking she wanted to get help to get her mother to the hospital.

She knocked softly this time remember her first mistakes by knocking hard on her first door how her neighbor was looking at her.  
Less than minutes the door is opened by a young lady, which had a baby against her stomach jumping up and down.  
The young lady looks at the young girl that was knocking on her door, well not her house yet, she sees how dirty the young girl clothes was, her face was filled with tears.

" **What wrong sweetie?** ' asks the young lady Jaimie never having seen her before? Jaimie was taken back by her question. No one outside of her family ever cared about her feelings before.

 **"I, I need to call the, the Ambulance** " Jaimie stuttered. The girl was looking at her full attention now she put the baby down.  
 **"Have a seat kid** " Jaimie didn't want to sit at all she wanted to get her mother safely to the Hospital.  
 **"No, my mother is dying I need...**  
The young lady asked scared. **"My mom is dying I need to use a phone."**  
 **"Wait right here.** " The young lady jumped up running for the phone.

 **"I am calling 911**!" she replied, Jaimie nodded hoping everything would be okay.  
 **"Thanks.** " says Jaimie. Having the first smile of the day.

 **"I have to go my mom needs me.** " When Jaimie turns to go she heard the young lady call her name.  
 **"Hey, I am coming with you** "

Jaimie tried to protest but the young lady grabbed her hand leading her home.  
Jaimie was over her mother while the young lady was talking trying to calm her down.  
(Bump, bump)

They heard a long knock from the door. Jaimie jumps up opening it.  
The ambulance, helper rushes through the door with a bed to put Jaimie's mother on.

 **"Miss we need you to move.** " said one of the ambulance helpers. She move closer to her mother give her one loss kiss and hugs.  
The ambulance helper put Jaimie's mother on the bed putting her in the back of ambulance truck.  
Jaimie was so sad, would she have to be home alone by herself? Who will drive her to visit her mother at the hospital?  
That night Jaimie had spent herself curled in the floor hoping her mother would be okay. She wouldn't be alone.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and Vote and comment**_  
 _ **With Love**_


	3. picking up fight

**"I heard her mother at the hospital.**

 **"Who cares."** another shouted. Jaimie walk around pretending she couldn't hear they're chatting. **"Where is she staying maybe she's homeless now?**

 **"Well! to bad for her.** " whisper the other girl. **"Do you think she will be a killer?**

 **I don't know Lou, who do you think I am, a doctor?'**

Jamie went to sit of a table by herself closing her eyes.  
Would she have to move out of the house, she has no money to pay?  
 **Maybe it's a new beginning for me to find a job.** " she said to herself.

 **"Excuse me dirty girl. "You in our spot. So move it...**

 **"Chelan just let her be..." We could sit somewhere else.**  
 **What is in to you today April?' "Look at her, this table it's for clean people not for homeless woman like her."**

" **Come on Chelan. Her mom just have cancer. Give her a break, she's doesn't need everyone to go all on her today.** " said April.

 **"Why are you sticking up for her April?' "Did she get into your soul?** Chelan flip her hair back looking at her best friend.  
 **Come on Chelan I am just saying, you know, you, my best friends, I just. Said April cutting herself out.**  
 **"You just what?' feel pity for her?'** Chelan interrupted.

Jaimie was surprise April and her best friend mostly the one that always make fun of her, of Course Danny guy too. She didn't know why April was standing up for her.

 **"No I don't, I am just.** " Replied April not finishing her sentence, Of course she felt pity for the girl, why wouldn't she.  
 **"You just what April?' look at her, no one want, that dirty ass kid to sit on their table what if she give us germs?'** " **Do you really want her to sit by us?"**

 **"Hey you.** _**leave!**_ Yelled April looking at Jaimie. She didn't want her best friend to continue her bullshit talk.  
Jaimie continue to sit there, it's not their seats she thought. "Why would I move?

 **"You heard her; _Leave!_** shouted Chelan this time.  
 **"It's not your seat, your name not writing in there**. Jamie yells back.

 _"Whoop!_

Yelled the student they were in the circle of them now waiting for a fight to start.  
 **"What did you just say**?' asks Chelan smirking, trying to scarce her off.

 **"Well I guess you need to clean you're ears, if you can't hear me** : commented Jaimie, crossing her arms.

 **"How could you talk to me like that? "Do you want something happening to you just like your mom at the hospital? She probably almost dead right now, do you want to end where she is? Because I could makes that happen**.  
 _Fight! Fight! Fight_! The student yells, clapping their hands, drumming on the table

 **"I don't want to fight you." so please don't talk about my family like that.** Jamie responds weakly.

 **"Ha-ha.** Chelan let out a girly laugh. **"You don't want to fight me or you can't fight, are you scared, you going back** **to your mommy."** Laugh Chelan.

 **"Don't bring my mom, in this conversations, it's between the two of us.** " shouted Jaimie.  
 **"Chelan she's not worth. Let it go.** April touch her best friends shoulder wanted her to take a look at her.  
Chelan pulls her shoulder out of April gasp. " **You right April; she's not worth anything that's why she needs to get beat up."**  
 **"Chelan come on, just let it go,"** yelled April grabbing her friend's hand. But Chelan wasn't listening, she was so work up of tickling Jaimie off. She had loss it.

 **April let me show her to not talk smack to me again**. Jaimie was just standing there, her fist close waiting for Chelan Attack.

The whole class was watching now clapping their hands.  
 ** _"Ring, "ring._**  
The bell ring and everyone started to go to their classes.  
 **"You dirty. Meets me after school today. I will kick your ass up**. Chelan pushes her out of the way finding her way to class.

Jaimie walks over to her classes have well behind Chelan. Will she get in a fight today, it wasn't worth it for Jaimie, "why would she would fight Chelan?' and her choice was not to.  
Fighting someone will not give her power, all she wanted was focuses' on her mom cancer trying to find a way to help.


End file.
